The Death Eater in Forks
by Kaylyne Morgan
Summary: Elsa, an ex-Death Eater, find herself in Forks. SHe and Bella have wild, magical adventures. By the by, I'm giving Bella a personality, so she'll be a bit OOC. Reviews prease :
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Elsa sat in the tree, twirling her ash wand in her fingers. Ever since Lord Voldemort had been defeated there was little to do for an ex-Death Eater, except to hide and hope that society would forget you. In hindsight she was one of the smarter ones. Narcissa had pulled her aside as the Dark Lord marched triumphantly out of the Forbidden Forest with Harry Potter's body. She was nervous, twitching and shaking, and hissed, "He's alive! Potter's alive! We're doomed! I must find Draco!" She scuttled off after her husband wringing her hands as Elsa stood in amazement. That woman was losing the plot, she thought. So she had taken her meagre possessions and, before the battle of Hogwarts was over, hightailed it out of there before the wizard authorities would search for the one escaped Death Eater. She regretted joining Voldemort, but since she had been sorted into Slytherin she had gradually gone down the left hand path, and she remembered the parties, sneaking out into the forest with a bottle of firewhisky, the detentions. The had kept her until her sixth year, and then she marched out with her head held high. She learnt all she needed from Voldemort. She was one of his favourites, until Bellatrix...

No, she thought, I will not think of her. I left the Death Eaters, though my Dark Mark remains. I got through the airport with a few Confundous charms and flew to Forks. The miserable little town was often overlooked, and that suited her fine. Voldemort had the forests of Albania, and she had these woods. There was talk of paranormal activity in the area also, giant bears and corpses of animals like mountain lion being drained dry. The thought of werewolves in the forest excited her. She had always found Fenrir Greyback interesting, though he was often dismissed by the others as scum.

She slid off her branch and landed effortlessly on the leafy floor. Pocketing her wand she picked her way through vines and fallen branches to the mopey, depressing town. I need money, she thought, and trotted after a bulky looking bikie. He was almost at his when she pressed her wand to the nape of his neck and hissed in his ear, "turn around," He turned, and relaxed when he saw she was holding a stick of wood and not a knife. "Sweetheart, put that down. You might get a splinter." He chuckled at his own joke, and she smiled. "Oh?" She asked, and whispered, "Crucio," so he didn't hear it. He gasped, unable to scream, and fell to the floor, twitching. She let go of him, and said, "I need money. I think you have it. Get my drift?" He threw his wallet on the ground and scrambled away from her, his mouth in a perfect 'O' shape. "Obliviate!" She said with a shrug, and left him gaping as it began to rain.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

She had forgotten what it felt like to have a pocket full of cash. She longed for the hearty jangle of galleons, but the rustle of paper money was just as good. She was so happy she could skip, and almost did, until she realised the strange looks she was getting. A stranger, with luscious dark hair and a crazy expression- They were going to get suspicious. She ducked into a cinema just as three girls walked out. In the thankfully empty bathroom she pulled up her sleeve to examine her Dark Mark. It was black, the snake still twisting its way in and out of the skull like inky smoke, and she wondered if it would fade. She then pulled out her wand and tapped the top of her skull, the familiar sensation of a Disillusionment charm overtaking her. I am a chameleon, she thought, satisfied, as she slipped out into the cinema foyer.

Elsa stared into the chipped, cheap hotel mirror with mild contempt. She was no older than thirty, with dark hair and dark eyes, and the pale skin which appeared to be the norm here. She wasn't exceedingly beautiful, like most of the people here, but she decided to refrain from wild, Death-Eater-Style shenanigans lest the Ministry be looking for her. Even still, she had left Voldemort and the other Death Eaters. Granted, they were brutes, but she was a deserter. She sighed and returned to her cheap hotel bedroom, where the only decoration was a window and a bug-infested bed. She killed the bugs with a wave of her wand and crawled beneath the sheets, determined to fall asleep and explore the rest of the rainy, mopey town of Forks.

The next day was no different. It was still cloudy and depressing when she left the hotel and it was cloudy and depressing when she returned. She noted, with some distaste, that her cash was running out, so she confounded the hotel manager to try to save money. She was tired and had no interest in being pestered, having spent the day blending in and talking to residents, forging herself a place in town. She recalled one conversation which had alerted her attention,

"So, does anything unusual ever happen around here? No offence, but it seems kinda boring." She had asked an old woman as she waited in line at the grocery store.

"Oh, yes. People have seen giant bears in the woods, and vampires, they say."

"Really? Giant bears..."

"Yes! They've already killed a hiker. And people have been seeing beautiful, pale people in the woods running faster than a bullet train!"

"Gosh, I dunno if I'm safe here anymore." She had replied sarcastically, then said her farewells to the woman and walked away with her loaf of bread. She hoped she would see the old lady again. She made a mental note to research the local legends, and talk to the natives on the La Push reservation.

She didn't dream very well. She dreamt that the Death Eaters, now led by Lucius Malfoy, surrounded her bed, pointing their wands at her, their faces behind masks. There was a flash of green light, and she woke up, sweating and clutching the blankets to her chest. It was very early, and she was still tired, so she rolled over to sink into sleep again, glad that not one Seer was found in her family.

She inhaled the familiar library smell, standing in the door, remembering Madam Pince at Hogwarts. They had never gotten along. Before people began to stare, she shook the loose droplets of water out of her hair and strode to the history section. Selecting a few choice books, she then took a table and settled down to study, something she hadn't done since she was fifteen. There was a book on native legends which she particularly found useful, and after creating a library card, borrowed, and set out for the La Push reservation.

She was lucky for a second time; She found a group of teenagers laughing on a corner, most of them wearing nothing but denims cut-offs, which she veiwed in mild disgust. Muggles, she thought, missing the swish of a robe instead of the _psh-psh_ sound of jeans. She felt their eyes crawling all over her as she approached them, smiling and asked, "Hey, I'm a journalist for a small-time newsletter in Seattle on animal rights. We investigate strange animal sightings, and there have been reports on bear attacks. Can you tell me about them?" She flashed what she hoped to be a toothy, winning smile. They looked at each other and the tallest one, who appeared to be their leader, stepped forward.

"I'm Sam," he said, offering her his hand. She shook it and dug through her bag for a notebook, murmuring her thanks.

"Okay," she started, her pen poised on a fresh sheet of lined paper. "Bear sightings. Go."

"Well," he whispered dramatically, "have you ever heard of the cold ones?" She shook her head and leant towards him so she could hear better.

Elsa found herself in the tree again, looking out over a clearing. The boy had told her much more than the books did, and she couldn't help but giggle. He had said that the bears were really werewolves, the things killing the deer were really vampires. She knew he was just teasing her, flirting, but there was some truth behind it, though he had gotten his magical creatures mixed up. His 'werewolves' seemed to be natural Animagi, able to turn into a wolf at will. She remembered the pictures in defence against the dark arts of a crouched, shaggy, human-like figure, and it looked nothing like a bear. As for the vampires... She was sure they weren't able to come out into daylight. Whether these were crazy humans or something entirely different, she wasn't sure.

As she sat in her tree, swinging her legs contently, she heard a voice, slightly nervous, but mostly just bleak and depressed, (it suited this town, she thought offhandedly) say, "Edward I want you to bite me," Definitely a vampire, she thought, wondering what romantic thoughts this girl had about vampirism. Human blood and eternal nights? No thanks. How was this vampire outside anyway? He should be a pile of ash by now. She fingered the wand inside her pocket, waiting. "No," a male voice replied, and Elsa decided she was sick of her invisible spot in the tree. She swung herself upside down, her head only just poking out of the lower branches, seeing nothing but two pairs of feet. "Please! I wanna be a vampire..." The girl was begging. Elsa quietly scrambled down the other side of the trunk and peeked out behind it. The boy looked around eighteen, as he must have been for a long time, and the girl must have been the same age. "No, Bella. Don't." He shook his head, stepping back from her and out of the shade and into the sunshine. The girl, Bella, gasped quietly, and Elsa smothered a snort of laughter. "I want you to be human." He murmured, and the girl almost yelled, "No, I wanna be a vampire! I don't wanna grow old!" Elsa descended into peals of laughter, clutching her sides.

"Who's there?" The boy sounded serious now.

"Hm?" Elsa stood up, wiping a tear from her eye. "Oh. Hah. Sorry, it's cute how you think you're a vampire."

The pale one growled, and Elsa stifled another fit of giggles.

"He isn't?" Bella looked confused, her eyes switching back and forth from Elsa to Edward.

"No, sweetheart, he isn't. He sparkles, is incredibly good looking, runs around in the forest, he's a fairy. There's a bit more to it than that, but he ain't a vampire." Bella looked crestfallen.

"I am so!" The fairy clenched his fists, simmering. "I drink blood! I'm immortal!" Elsa shook her head, and his eyebrows met in a V shape. "I'll show you!" He hissed, and gripped the girl, who squealed, and bit deeply into his neck. Elsa's wand knew exactly what to do, and she waved it in the pattern which was so familiar to her, and she said the words which meant the doom of both muggles and wizards alike. "Avada Kedavra!" She said sharply, and in a flash of green light the fairy boy fell to the floor, his eyes wide and glassy. The girl didn't really register what had happened, and toppled over as well, blood oozing from her neck, spittle glistening, it's poison coursing through her veins.

"Oh!" Bella gasped, her eyes flying open. "Oh, my God!" She began to scream, and Elsa quickly muttered, "silencio," to stop the howling. She was not, however, a healer, so she was unable to stop the pain, much less the poison. She just sat and waited, torn between her Death Eater side, the side of her which would kill the girl or run away, and her human side. Her human side was winning, and she sat herself comfortably in a pile of leaves, watching Bella gape noiselessly for air.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Elsa had managed to fall asleep, and after what she gauged was around four hours, she was awoken by frantic shaking. "Hey! Witch-person!" The girl had woken up and was trying to wake her. Elsa shook her hair out, rubbing the dew out of her eyes, peered at her though the darkness. Bella glowed, the moonlight reflecting off her pale skin. She might have been pretty, but she had an extremely grumpy look on her face. "Am I a vampire?" She asked, and Elsa felt the urge to snort or laugh. "No," she said, smiling, "sit down, I'll explain." Bella seated herself, a little ungracefully, unused to her new body. Elsa pressed the tops of her fingers together and began;

"A long time ago, before there was the Christian Church and civilised humans, there were beings such as vampires, werewolves, elves, fairies, et cetera. These were the predators. They lived fairly well with early humans, only hurting them if they got in the way, but as humans became stronger, they began to kill these superior beings."

"Vampires were hurt the most – They turned to ash the moment they hit sunlight, so humans found it easy to get rid of them, thus stopping the vampires hunting their own kind. Humans also became smarter, making it harder for vampires to seduce and feed off them, so the vamps also died of starvation."

Bella frowned, the ancient vampires sounding completely different to the ones she was used to. Elsa paused, in case she wanted to ask a question, but she didn't, so Elsa continued.

"As they were dying out, the vampires made a pact with the fairies, who were, by the way, the least hated by the humans. The five remaining vampires took fairies to bear their children so that the vampire gene would not die with their breed, thus the vampire-fairy hybrid was born."

"Now, the fairies weren't kind, beautiful creatures you see in picture books. They were greedy, stealing gold and jewels, seducing humans to wander in the forest for eternity. They sparkled, had almost unbreakable skin, were incredibly beautiful and vain, and," Elsa was getting carried away; Care of Magical Creatures had been her favourite subject, "to survive they needed to sacrifice one animal from the forest, that animal's blood pleasing the Moon Spirit, their God, so that he would allow them to stay forever immortal."

"So these new 'vampires' had a slight aversion to sunlight, which they sparkled in, are naturally attracted to forests, are almost indestructible, and need to drink the blood of either a human or an animal. The cold skin and extreme beauty was a trait from both parents. So now you know." Elsa finished her speech. Bella was poking her cheek and running her tongue along her teeth. "So I don't get fangs?" She asked, disappointed.

Elsa laughed and walked over to where she had left Edward's body. She heard Bella behind her, and hurriedly closed his eyes, so the girl wouldn't be too shocked. Elsa knew what penetrating glares the dead could give you.

Bella screamed, remembering suddenly when she saw his body. "Edward!" She yelped, "No!" She clutched at his shirt and shook him, which was rather violently, considering her strength. Elsa dragged her off the boy and sat her down. Tears were running down her cheeks, showing more emotion than she ever had. "Sweetie," Elsa said seriously, "You don't really think he was selfless and kind, do you?" Bella gasped and cried, but still managed to shoot Elsa a puzzled look. "He was abusive and controlling! Why did you even consider that jerk? Did you think it was true love?" She exploded with past fury, memories bubbling to the surface like home made curry. "You think he saved himself _just _for you? He's been seventeen for, what, one hundred years? One hundred years of raging hormones? I think not." She grinned savagely. Bella had stopped crying, but rocked backwards and forwards, hiccuping. "Combined with good looks, money and super strength, he woulda been a chick magnet. And he's _older than your grandma. _You're seventeen. He's lived a century. Isn't that just a bit -" Bella stood up, fists clenched. "You act like you know a lot about him, _Elsa. _And how'd you kill him anyway? You were at least ten metres away. What are you hiding?" They were standing eye to eye, and Bella's eyes were a deep scarlet. "Sit down," she said tonelessly, "I'll explain." And with that she settled herself on the leaves again, and mapped out the wonderful world of wizards, and how they've gone badly awry. She conveniently left out the part that she was a wanted criminal; Bella seemed like a crusader and would hand her over to the Ministry if it meant saving the greater good.

"Prove it." Bella said, folding her arms and sticking out her bottom lip, looking like a spoilt child. "Very well," Elsa replied grudgingly, and waved her wand. "Expecto patronum," she whispered, and silver mist seeped out of her wand, twirling and taking on the shape of a snake. She smiled, remembering when she had seen Lord Voldemort cast a patronus; It had been a snake, just like her, and she felt closer to him, even though he didn't. She often wondered if he had felt anything before. She had never felt that way about anyone - she had never felt jealous either, but when she saw the way Bellatrix, Bellatrix Lestrange, the half-crazed murderess, looked at him... She dismissed these thoughts. He was gone and so was she.

"Okay. You're a witch and I'm a... Fairy?" Elsa nodded. She couldn't help but snort. "Remember, fairies aren't delicate creatures who wander around doing good all the time. They protected their treasure and their territory with bloodthirsty savagery, and were a fearsome race. So don't act wimpy." Elsa grumbled, stretching, working the kinks out of her bones. "I'm going back to my hotel. I left my stuff there." She walked away, her eyes picking out the path she needed. A rustle of leaves, and Elsa turned to see Bella trotting behind her. "I'm coming," the girl said, determined. "I want to have awesome adventures!" Elsa smiled. The girl would be of some amusement, if anything.

The hotel manager was nowehere to be seen, and that suited Elsa just fine. She collected her duffel bag, her money, and asked Bella, "Do have anything you need at home, clothes, money? I know we need money." Bella nodded, and Elsa slung her bag over her shoulder and pointed her wand and Bella. "Hold still," she said, "_Legimens,_" A series of flashes, scenes, memories, a chaos of a mind. _Home, _Elsa thought, and got a vision of a white weatherboard house, an unmown lawn, a man on a porch with a gun resting across his knees... _Enough!_

They were brought back to reality with a snap, and Bella sank to her knees, gasping. "Stand up." Elsa ordere, and the girl did. Elsa gripped her wrist, tightly concentrating...

_Pop!_

They were standing in front of Bella's house, no man on the porch, thankfully, and she pushed the bug-eyed girl up the path. "Apparation," she said simply, "teleportation. Let's go." They stumbled up the steps, the grind of the key in the lock too loud for Elsa's liking. "I'll wait here. Hurry up." Bella nodded and sprinted into the house. Elsa sighed and sat on the bench seat, where she had seen the man with the shotgun. Volturi, shapeshifters, the infamous gang, Werewolves of London, the vampires of Transylvania... There were so many options, places she could take Bella to show her her heritage, she could learn mythology...


End file.
